This application relates generally to infrared technologies, and in particular to a hardware module configured for multiple infrared applications.
Infrared (IR) technology has many useful applications, including measuring heart rate, measuring SpO2, measuring distance, and communicating (i.e., generating and receiving) signals used to transmit information. Because they involve sending and/or receiving IR signals, these seemingly disparate applications require the same basic components—an IR light-emitting diode (LED) and an IR receiver. However, those two components alone are conventionally not enough to fully implement the techniques used for those applications, and integrating IR technology into computing devices can be costly and can increase power consumption due to the additional hardware required.